Porque no hay que comer pastel antes de dormir
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: L lo aprenderá de la forma difícil XD… ¿y como es que Bleach esta involucrado en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Porque no hay que comer pastel antes de dormir

L lo aprenderá de la forma difícil XD… ¿y como es que Bleach esta involucrado en todo esto?

ººººº

Estaba solo en un largo pasillo blanco, sin puertas ni ventanas, con el sonido de sus propios pasos retumbando en el piso. Camino y camino, pero no había ninguna salida a la vista.

A sus espaldas escucho otros pasos que no eran los suyos. Tratando de mantener la calma acelero su paso. Pero las pisadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y por más que se apresuraba, las pisadas no dejaban de acercarse.

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo, mas las pisadas se escuchaban a solo unos metros detrás suyo. Sin querer tropezó con sus propias piernas, cayéndose estrepitosamente. Las pisadas se detuvieron y vio la sombra de su perseguidor en el suelo.

Se volteo con lentitud, por fin encarando a ese hombre. Y lo que vio fue a un joven de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello negro alborotado, ropa casi tan blanca como su piel, con la mitad de un extraño casco de hueso sobre su cabeza… y un aterrador agujero en el pecho. Sus miradas se enfrentaron, ébanos contra esmeraldas.

El hombre con las manos en los bolsillos exclamo.-L… yo soy… tu padre…

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Se incorporo con el frio sudor cayendo por su nuca y espalda. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

-ah… ah…que bueno… solo fue una pesadilla…

A su lado se sentó Light con cara muy enojada.

-Ryuuzaky… esta es la quinta vez en la semana que me despiertas con tus gritos. ¡O dejas de comer pastel antes de dormir o dejas de mirar Bleach!

ººººº

XDDDDD jajajaja!!! Ya se imaginaran quien era el tipo en la pesadilla de L ¿no? Si no… pues que pena!!! Jajaja

No, mentira, les digo. Hace poco me descargue el manga de Bleach en busca de nuevas series para inspirarme y entretenerme, y encontré a un adorable personaje que es el doble exacto de L XDDDD se llama Ulquirra Schiffer y son completamente iguales mental y físicamente (ambos son dos super cutes niños melancólicos, retardados sociales, viles bastardos mentirosos y manipuladores y así es como los amamos ^-^), salvo por el agujero, los ojos verdes y las líneas en la cara de Ulquiorra. Búsquenlo en google en la parte de imágenes y allí lo verán para los que no lo conozcan.

¿Y por que L se altero tanto de que Ulquiorra la dijera que era su padre? Porque Ulquiorra es un una especie de espíritu similar a los shinigamis XD ¿ahora entienden? ¿Que peor para L que su padre fuera un shinigami? XD de ahí el ultra conocido chiste de la guerra de las galaxias XDDDD

Ojala les gutara este pequeño shot, pronto les traeré el nuevo capitulo de L Bello Durmiente, ya va por la mitad, y no le doy mas de un capi o dos para terminar el fic, la verdad quiero terminarlo pronto para no dejarlo colgado como me paso con otros fics T.T me gusto tanto este fic que quiero completarlo a como de lugar.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque no hay que tomar redbull antes de dormir

Light lo aprenderá de la forma difícil XD… ¿y como es que Bleach esta involucrado en todo esto?

ººººº

Todo era absolutamente blanco a donde la vista se posara, tan blanco que parecía irreal, el cielo, las piedras, la arena, todo blanco como la mas virgen de las tierras.

Tan blanco y tan frio.

Pero a Light esto o le importaba. Aun cuando sus pies descalzos gritaran al contacto de la arena helada, continuaba corriendo. Tenia que escapar, lo sentía, como una sombra escurridiza no hacia ningún ruido, pero lo sentía justo detrás suyo.

Y corrió, y corrió, y corrió… hasta que ya no pudo más.

Cayo, desparramando blancos destellos al aire que pronto se apagaron. Jadeo, intento incorporarse nuevamente, pero sus piernas ya no respondían.

-Te lo dije Light-kun…

El castaño habrio los ojos, y se dio media vuelta, la alta y blanca figura con su espada entre sus delicados dedos. Y unos ojos tan verdes, penetrando todo su ser, adornados por esas líneas cayendo de ellos, como lagrimas eternas.

-… la justicia… siempre prevalecerá al final…

Alzo la espada al cielo, la admiro por un momento, y luego, sin titubear, la empuño, listo a atravesar el corazón de Light.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!

Light salto, cayendo dolorosamente de la silla de ruedas donde se había dormido apoyado en la mesa.

-Light-kun, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tomar cinco redbulls seguidas te hará tener pesadillas después.-comento Ryuuzaky, con cara resignada.-Adolecentes, creen que lo saben todo…

Ignorando al adolorido castaño, Ryuuzaky volvió su atención a tomo nº40 de Bleach.

ººººº

Jajaja como te quedo el ojo ahora Light!

Aunque Light logro asesinar a L, el volverá en forma de un Espada XD

Light toma redbull para poder seguirle el ritmo a Ryuuzaky por la noche, pero eventualmente el efecto energizante se agotara y Light caerá dormido como piedra. Y el tomo que estaba leyendo L, en la portada aparece Ulquiorra en su primera resurrección XD.

Jeje la verdad es que ni empecé a leer Bleach, lo que se de la serie y de los arrancares lo aprendí de los fanfics que estoy leyendo de la serie.

Bueno, esta fue la segunda y ultima parte de este tonto fics-excusa para meter a Ulquirra en alguna parte XDDD ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
